Various devices have been proposed and implemented for cutting, peeling, and slicing avocados and other fruits and vegetables. Although prior devices have been adapted and used for various purposes in connection with cutting, peeling and slicing avocados, and other fruits and vegetables, applicant is not aware of any device which allow for the cutting and slicing portion of the device to be rotated and adjusted as desired, and then fixed in that position, so as to allow the cutting, peeling and slicing of the avocado, or other fruit or vegetable, to be made at a desired angle by use of an adjustable rotating cutting and slicing assembly.
The present invention provides a device for cutting, peeling and slicing avocados, and other fruits and vegetables, which is easy to use and operate, and is highly efficient. The device may also be provided with rotating assemblies for cutting cheese, tofu, breads, peeling carrots and other fruits and vegetables, and shaving and grating blades as well. The device has a handle and a cutting and slicing blade assembly which may be adjusted by rotating the blade element to a desired angle. The rotating blade assembly may then be secured in a desired position for cutting, peeling and slicing operations. This allows the user to cut, peel or slice the avocado, or other fruit or vegetable at different angles and positions simply by adjusting the blade element in relation to the handle.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable rotating blade assembly avocado cutter, peeler, and slicer which is easy to use for cutting, peeling, shaving or slicing avocados and other fruits, vegetables, cheese, tofu, breads, and other food products. The rotating blade assembly of the present invention may be easily positioned and secured in different angular positions in relation to the handle, and is very easy to use and efficient in operation. Different rotating blade assemblies may be used with variably spaced cutting blades or wires, and different rotating blade assemblies may be used allowing for a wide variety of cutting capabilities.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.